HOLY ROMAN EMPIRE! I got units on accident
by savannahamminga
Summary: Lucia Maeson was your average Hetalia fan,until she clicked on a random popup while reading Hetalia fanfiction. these are her misadventures, and path to love, as she struggles with life,love, and finding a family with her Units
1. Prolouge: Oh I'm a so screwed, Ne

the flying mint plot bunny had been trapped in my head for a while so here you go. will alternate between first and third person. i will warn you when that happens though. the character's name is pronounced Loo chi a. it is a comon name in Italy

* * *

><p>Hi my name is Lucia Maeson. I am 15 and I am 16 Prussian/German, Spanish, French, Italian, Japanese, and British. So I am the bad touch trio and axis in one plus Iggy. I have pure white hair with blood red streaks, and cobalt and black alternating tips. I am an albino. My eyes are a cobalt blue though. I have a hair curl that is a mix of Lovino Vargas's hair curl and Alfred's Nantucket; it even is an erogenous zone. I have no friends because people think I'm a freak. I don't let that get me down though. I am a major anime fan; my all time favorite is Hetalia. This is the story of my time with Hetalia units and how my life changed because of it. I hope you have some popcorn; you will want it soon, because this will take awhile.

* * *

><p>third person POV<p>

* * *

><p>Lucia was sitting at her computer reading Hetalia fanfics when a random popup came up. she boredly clicked it and instantly paid attention. "Congradulations you have just ordered your First Hetalia Unit it wil arrive by tommorrow" a voice said. "Oh shit I'm a so screwed" Lucia said in her natural Italian accent. She had only read about this happening in fanfictions, so she started panicking. She ran through the mansion she had inherited from her parents when they died. Her brother had left her all alone soon after, although he still sent her 4,000$ a month for food and clothes. Her ahoge bouncing as she ran, she cleaned out all sorts of rooms. it was after midnight when she got done. she fell onto her bed after she got undressed. like Italy she slept naked. Lucia crawled under the covers and fell asleep thinking to herself, "Ne~, It won't be so bad."<p> 


	2. Chapter 1: Ne? I got Feli!

Chapter one: Oh I'm a so screwed!

Lucia woke up the next morning to the doorbell ringing. She put on a night gown and went down stairs to answer the door. When she opened it the dude gasped. The guys name tag said Dave, he was wearing a flying mint bunny hat.

"Hello miss. Lucia, your first unit is here, just sign your name on the line". He wheeled it in as she did so. "Here is your manual, I have to say you got one of the better ones." After he left Lucia took a look at the manual and gasped. It read Feliciano Vargas: User guide and manual.

"Dio Mio! I got Feli!" she said to herself. "Ne~ I think I will go with option #3 pull the curl!" so Lucia opened the box and looked at the sleeping Italian. "Here I go" she pulled on the curl and he instantly sat up, he had tears in his eyes. "W-Who are you?" Feliciano asked. "My name is Lucia, and I am 1/6 Italian. Ne, I hope you're hungry. I am going to make breakfast pizza! Just follow me to your room first!" Lucia started walking with the small Italian boy following her." You have a phonetic tic too Ve~" "Yes i do Ne, well Italy this is your room." The room she led him to was quit large, it had an Italian flag hanging on the wall, a king sized bed and a dresser/vanity, an empty treasure chest for personal treasures, and a personal bathroom. "Ve~ this room is so nice, **_Grazie_ **_**bella signora**_" "**_Prego_**" **_"Si può parlare italiano?" "sì" "E 'meraviglioso! Sono così felice!" "Sono contento, dopo tutto quello che dobbiamo vivere per vivere insieme nella stessa casa. Sto per iniziare a preparare la colazione, mentre tu ti sistemi pollici ti chiamerò quando è fatto, e scusa per tirare il tuo ricciolo. il mio è allo stesso modo. ""Va bene Lucia".*_**

Lucia walked ino the kitchen and got out the ingreadiants for the breakfast pizza. she started singing the song white night true light from D.N. Angel, in Italian.

_**"Tenebre del bianco si può  
>Attraverso la tristezza prende il volo<br>e diventano le ali che trafiggono il velo  
>diffusione stasera forte e vero<strong>_

_**Portato alla luce finalmente il sole freddo di esporre,**_  
><em><strong>Mi è stata concessa la libertà addomesticato per diventare il prescelto<strong>_  
><em><strong>Anche se la notte specchio riflesso,<strong>_

_**miracoloso di vedere,**_

_**la mia anima gettato via la maschera che nasconde il più profondo di me**_  
><em><strong>Bracking il buio della notte,<strong>_

**_penetrante attraverso il dipinto di bianco_**  
><strong><em>tagliare tutta la strada da ieri finchè uno epoche nuovo in vista<em>**  
><strong><em>sbloccare il cuore nel lasciare che le ali e spiccare il volo.<em>**

_**Sollevamento del pelo in volo anche se la notte tra il bianco e volare per sempre di più." **_

"Wow it might not be the same rhythm, but the meaning is the same" Lucia said to herself. "That was beautiful Lucia-Chan" Feliciano said from the door way. "Holy crap on a cracker you scared me." "Ve~ I'm sorry!" " Ne, It's okay Feli, I'm just not used to other people in the house, that's all." "okay~". with thoes words the door bell rang again. Lucia went to get the dooer, it was Dave again. "sorry but there was a mix up and we forgot to give you thi on aswell!" 10 minutes later Lucia had the Manual and read it out loud "Lovino Vargas User Guide and Manual. Oh dear I'm screwed Ne~

* * *

><p>here are the translations<p>

_**Grazie**_**_bella signora_**: thank you pretty lady

_**Prego: **__you're welcome_

**_"si può parlare italiano?" "sì" "E 'meraviglioso! Sono così felice!" "Sono contento, dopo tutto quello che dobbiamo vivere per vivere insieme nella stessa casa. Sto per iniziare a preparare la colazione, mentre tu ti sistemi pollici ti chiamerò quando è fatto, e scusa per tirare il tuo ricciolo. il mio è allo stesso modo. ""Va bene Lucia".: _**"you can speak Italian?" "yes" "That's wonderful! I am so happy!" "I'm glad, after all we have to live to live together in the same house. I am going to get started on making breakfast while you get settled in. I will call you when it's done, and sorry for pulling your curl. Mine is the same way." "It's okay Lucia**_."_**

**_Tenebre del bianco si può Attraverso la tristezza prende il volo e diventano le ali che trafiggono il velo diffusione stasera forte e vero Portato alla luce finalmente il sole freddo di esporre, Mi è stata concessa la libertà addomesticato per diventare il prescelto Anche se la notte specchio riflesso, miracoloso di vedere, la mia anima gettato via la maschera che nasconde il più profondo di me Bracking il buio della notte, Piercing thourghthe verniciato bianco tagliare tutta la strada da ieri finchè uno epoche nuovo in vista sbloccare il cuore nel lasciare che le ali e spiccare il volo. Sollevamento del pelo in volo anche se la notte tra il bianco e volare per sempre di più._**

Darkness of white you can Thourgh the sadness take your flight and become the wings that pierce the vail spreading strong and true tonight Brought into the light at last by the cold exposing sun, I was granted freedom tamed to become the chosen one Though the mirror night reflected, miraculous to see, my soul threw away the mask that hides the deeper me Bracking the dark of night, piercing thourghthe painted white cut it all the way from yesterday til a new eras in sight unlock the heart within let it spread its wings and soar. Rasing up in flight though the night of white and fly on forever more.


	3. chapter 2: Ne! Lovi hulk smashed his box

sory for lateness. and bad spelling at times =.= i do not own Hetalia or the Lovino manual. thank you dogsrule for the Lovi manual translations are at the bottom/ end of chapter ^_^

* * *

><p>Chapter two: NE! Lovi hulk smashed the box!<p>

* * *

><p>"Now how to wake Lovino up." Lucia said to herself. "AHA! Here we go."<p>

* * *

><p>1)Start cooking tomatoes. Your unit will burst out of the box and start demanding that you give them to him.<p>

2)Speak or play music in either Italian, Spanish, or German. Your unit will wake up happily if it's the first language. If it's Spanish he will break out and start yelling at you thinking you are a ANTONIO FERNANDEZ CARRIEDO unit, but if you are a girl he will apologize for his actions. If you choose German he will break out and try to strangle you for playing/speaking in that "damn potato bastard's" language, but will apologize if you're a girl.

3)Open the box and pull on his hair curl. *Hetalia Unit co. is not responsible for any injuries that may result from this.*

* * *

><p>Lucia looked at the manual for a few more seconds and decided to use option number 2 of waking him up; She decided singing Spain's character song would do the trick! "I am soo glad i am 16 Spanish right now." she told Feliciano. she walked over to her laptop and played the instrumental version of the song and started singing in Spanish

"**_Hola, la Pasión no se detiene_**

**_Corridas de toros, Flamenco, Liga Española_**  
><strong><em>Está buenísimo, muy bueno<em>**  
><strong><em>Sangría, ¡Churros!, Paella<em>**

_**La Sagrada Familia* todavía se está construyendo**_  
><em><strong>Ey, Romano <strong>_

_**"¿Eh? ¿Ya vuelves a dormir?"**_

by this time a rumbling could be heard from the box Lovino was in and the box exploded "WHAT THE HELL TONI? DID THE BROW BASTARD TURN YOU INTO A GIR-!" Lovino stopped yelling when he saw Lucia and Feliciano waving white flags frantically. "What the hell? was that you singing miss..?"

"_**Il mio nome è Lucia Maeson. Benvenuti a casa mia, Lovino. Follow me in camera, ho usato per vivere da solo prima di voi due ha mostrato, e altri sono in arrivo. Non ho intenzione al dettaglio sul mio passato, sono stato ferito troppe volte per dire alla gente di cose di me, mi dispiace.**_"

Lucia showed Lovi the room next to Feli's. "I hope you like It" This room also had an Italian flag hanging up. there was the same type of furniture in this room as in Feli's except that the furniture was made of mahogany. it had a better view of the garden, which had tomatoes growing in it, Lovino's eyes lit up when he saw the tomatoes. "after you eat breakfast you can help tend the tomato plants, ne~" Lucia said with a smile and a blush. "Grazie" Lovino said with a smile in return

-Feliciano point of view-

I wonder why Fratello is blushing? And Lucia-chan is red too? oh well breakfast will be done soon

-third person pov-

it had been several days when the door bell rang again Feliciano answered the door and saw who it was "Lu-chan Delivery" Lucia came to the door "Hello Dave, why are three three boxes?Ne~" "Triple delivery, one is a new unit they got the boxes in the living room "So who are they?" They are what we now call the German trio, one German, one Prussian, and one former holy Roman." "Ne?"

* * *

><p>Derp =.= and next chapter enter Romi Islands my sorta oc and her brothers XD<p> 


End file.
